The School Girl
by Movielovergirl
Summary: Billy and Harry are always getting interupted in a moments of passion,Harry is fed up with it. Billy comes home from a long hard day-Harry has a surprise for him. This is a heavy slash.


Note: I own nothing, I own nothing, nothing belongs to me

_Note: I own nothing, I own nothing, nothing belongs to me. This is also a slash._

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me?" I heard Billy growl from above me

He stopped it mid thrust; I let out a whimper as I clung to his back.

"Can't we just ignore it?" I said with an angry sigh

I bucked my hips up to his to get him to start moving again, but nothing.

Bang

Bang , was heard at the door.

"Who the Fuck is it!" Billy yelled as he lent on his arms as he looked at the door.

I gave out a cry as I let myself fall back onto the bed; I covered my right arm over my eyes. This happened at least four times a week, every time me and Billy were in the middle of having sex someone would interrupt.

"Yo man its Bodie" Bodie called from behind the door

Billy growled "What the Fuck do you want!" He yelled

I sat myself back up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and took my teeth and started to nip. He let out a growl, his hands clutched the tan sheets as he suppressed a moan.

"Man I'm sorry about interrupting" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice "But Heco ain't at the corner-and were all doing our shit-"he trailed

I let out a sob and fell back onto the bed, it was always heco. It was always Heco's job to do the corners on the weekdays, but he always missed it because he was always getting high; and Billy had to cover for his ass.

"Then Fuckin find him!" Billy growled

I heard Bodie shift from behind the door. "Man we tried for an hour" He said softly

Billy left out a huff and dropped his head down into the crook of my neck licking it gently.

"Please" I began as I wrapped my legs around his waist "Can't you give it a few more minutes" I begged as I bucked my hips up trying to get him to move.

He growled into my neck and nipped it "If I give it more-I won't stop" he said as he gently pulled out of me.

I let out a gasp in pain and clenched my eyes shut, as he hit the sore rings out of my body.

"You alright?" he asked in a husky voice

I clenched my eyes tighter in pain, no matter how many times we did this every time he came out it would hurt.

"yeah just a bit sore" I said as I laid back down on the bed with a heavy breath

He placed butterfly fly kisses on my navel and then my neck and got up from the bed.

I got up slowly letting the sheet fall to the floor. "Billy I'm tired of this" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his broad back.

I felt his tense as he buttoned up his shirt, "Stop that he growled" I smirked

I brought my hands gently up his shirt, then down under his jeans rubbing over his smooth belly.

He let out a growl and threw me on the bed crashing his lips against mine, I wrapped my legs around his bucking them up and let out a gasp. I went to the unbutton his jeans but he pulled away from me with a growl.

"Stop!" he hissed as he placed his large hands on the side of my face.

I let out a moan and clenched my eyes shut "Billy we never get any alone time anymore" I moaned.

His head fell into my neck he gave another growl "You know I have shit I need to do" he said licking my neck

"I know I know" I muttered as I placed my hands on the back of his head, crashing my lips against his, his hot lips moved posseviely over mine.

"Dammit Harry!" he growled as he pulled away from me abruptly, and he was out the door.

Another moment lost to Heco.

Billy had been gone for at least eight hours, I knew that he would be tired and stressed from Heco's absence so I decided I would give him a special treat.

Before I had met Billy I always had a fetish of wearing woman's clothing, I don't know what attracted me to it; but it would get me off. And I hope Billy to. I was a skinny boy I weighed about 125 even at the age of 21; I was lanky and tall but was slightly toned. I wasn't as big and broad like Billy he was like a giant compared to me.

I shaved my legs to make them smooth, I slipped on some white nylons with baby blue bows on the back, some white lace boy shorts that I could barley fit in. I slipped on the short baby blue plaid school girl skirt, with blue satin heels. A long sleeved tight shirt, with a baby blue plaid tie.

I stood in the middle of the living room of the apartment as I heard the door jingle open. I placed my hands my hand around my back as I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. Billy big frame shadow on the wall.

"Harry" his husky voice called me as he shrugged of his jacked and through it on the couch.

"I'm here" I said softly

He eyes met mine and widened "What" he trailed his eyes scanned up and down my body

"Well since you had a hard day" I began "Maybe this would make you feel better." I bit my lip gently afraid of what he might think.

He just stared at me for a few moments saying nothing but a disbelieving look upon his face.

"Maybe this was a bad idea-" I began before I felt his hot lips crash against mine

He started to nip my neck and then lick it. "I guess you like it" I said with a laugh as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. There was a loud thud as we crashed against the wall, his lips never leaving my neck.

"I didn't know you were into shit like this" He gasped as I started to kissing up and down his neck.

"I always have" I gasped as his lips crashed against mine again. "Just never thought you were" I said as I placed my hands on the side of his head pushing him back gently.

"I'm not" his voice was husky "But you're an exception" He smirked as he went back to my neck

His hand started to go up my skirt but stopped abruptly as he brought his eyes to mine the were filled with lust. "You don't.." he trailed

"yeah I do" I whispered as I rubbed against him, he let out a growl and went back to attacking my neck. I took my nimble fingers and started unbuttoning his black shirt, revealing all the tattoos and scares the covered his arms and torso.

He ripped the white lace panties off in frustration because he couldn't get them off, I laughed. I lifted myself up higher and started to attack his neck, his head rested in the crook in my neck as my lips trailed up and down.

"You know I always wanted you to Fuck me in a skirt" I began as I brought my eyes up to him which were filled with lust "It always got me off" I said as my chest huffed up and down.

His jaw clenched, and he closed his eyes shaking trying to control himself; I made him go crazy.

I was out of breath when he through me on the table, knocking everything off it, bear bottles and boxes of cereal all fell to the floor with a crash; but we ignored it.

I clutched my hands on his broad back as he started placing kisses on my belly, I ripped open the button of his jeans; there stood his manhood standing there proud and tall dripping with the white liquid and the slit.

"Lift your legs" his voice was husky as he whispered in my ear, I gave a nod; I brought my knees to my chest then wrapped them around his waist crossing my ankles they rested on his lower back. I grabbed his hand and brought them in my mouth licking it gently, running my tongue all over. He pulled them out, and placed it at my entrance and slide to fingers inside.

"Ah" I moaned with a hiss, it wasn't in pleasure moan it was in pain.

It was a burning sensation as I was being stretched. "You alright?" he asked in his husky voice.

I smiled up at him "Yeah this part always hurts for me" I said kissing his lips

He gave a nod and pulled his finger out, and placed is penis at my entrance; he braced his hands on the edge of the table.

"You ready" he asked in a raspy voice

He entered in with one strong thrust, he crashed his lips to mine to cover my cry. He moved in slowly for me to get accustom to his size. He moved around slowly searching for something, suddenly a bundle of nerves shot threw my body making me cry out in pleasure.

"Right there" I whispered as I looked up at him, he gave me a smirk and pushed forward again making me cry out. I clutched my hands on his back digging my nails into his skin.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

I let out a cry in frustration "You've got to be kidding me" Billy smashed his hands on the table in frustration and anger.

"Billy man hey" Heco's voice came from outside the door. " I can't come out tonight-" He said as he opened the door, he stopped when he saw our frames on the table.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened, one the guys always had the displeasure on walking in on us having sex. It kind of turned me on some one watching me and Billy having sex,.

"Heco get your Mexican ass on the corner now!" he yelled as he brought his eyes up to him

"But I gotta-

Billy slammed his hands on the table making Heco Jump "Heco if you don't get your Fuckin ass out there now I swear I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed as him

Heco shook slightly "But man-"

Billy snarled "HECO!" He screamed "I will chop off both of your arms so you can't shot up anymore!" he growled

"Get the Fuck out of here!" He yelled

Heco Gave a shaking nod and he was out the door, Billy looked back at me crashing his lips against mine slanting over them.

"Guess that worked" I said with a gasp as he the bundle of nerves again.

Billy didn't respond he just gave a low Growl, as he thrust in an unsteady rhythm; moving fast to slow.

"Deeper" I moaned as I placed my hands on his ass trying to urge him.

He bit my neck and took my leg over his shoulder and angled in me deeper. Making me arch back in pleasure.

"How do you like that" he said with a smirk on his face.

I gave a slow nod, and clutched my hands on his ass, I crossed my ankles behind his neck as he moved in deeper. I let my hands frame his face looking into his loving green eyes.

"I-I L-Love you" I whispered as I traced my fingers up and down his face. He looked up at me with a black expression slowing his thrust, then he crashed his warm lips to mine; his tongue battling mine.

I felt a tightening in my belly spreading threw my loins. "Billy" I moaned as I clutched on his face. "I'm-" I trailed

"Ok Baby" his voice was husky as his thrust became faster and erratic; they were uneven and hard.

His pace speed up dramatically his voice was filled with growls and snarled; he sounded like an animal in heat. He kept up with his fast pace until he let out a loud growl and spilled his seed in me.

He collapsed onto me with a gasp, I clutched onto him with a giggle as he licked my neck.

"Billy" I said affectionately as I rubbed his head and neck

He sat up on his elbows and brought his forehead to mine " I love you" he murmured quietly. It was kind of a shock, Billy was never good expressing his emotions; he never did it that much he wasn't that type of guy. But when moments like this he would tell me.

"I love you too" I said as I drew my noise across his face breathing in his scent.

Billy fell back onto my chest placing his face in my neck "Baby we gotta do this more often" He mummered

I let out a giggle and clutched him tighter to my chest.


End file.
